The girl she used to be
by pennylane87
Summary: Xavier is gone and the X-men are on their own. Rogue is fighting inner demons. This is when three former Acolytes became part of the team and the presence of a certain somebody is going to help her more than she thinks. Rating M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody!! I'm back with a new fic, which I hope you. I kind of get some ideas from X-men the animated series (yes the 90's show) since here in mexico reruns air again. Yet this is going to be an Evo version of some events in TAS mixed with my own ideas. The title may not be the final one…**

**Plot: Xavier is gone and the X-men are on their own, yet everything seems to be quite all right, but it is really? Rogue is fighting inner demons; she feels that, without Xavier, all is lost. This is when three former Acolytes became part of the team and the presence of a certain somebody is going to help her more than she thinks.**

**A/N: bold italics are memories. Just italics are thoughts, and in it's case Carol Danvers speaking. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them; they belong to Marvel!!**

**XX**

**Ok here's the panorama: About three years have passed since the Apocalypse thing (the series finale) Xavier lays in a coma due to the fact that in my fic X-men have beaten Apocalypse but the fight was way too much for Xavier's mind, he's in Muir Island under the care of Dr. Moira MacTaggert. Magneto is missing. The Institute is under the rule of Storm, Logan, Hank, Jean and Scott (they aren't students anymore). At some point in this years Rogue has gotten Ms. Marvel powers (sorry that's just too difficult for me to write) but she hasn't used them yet because in order to control Danver's mind –and without Xavier's help- Jean has only blocked them in Rogue's mind. Yet that hasn't been enough and from time to time Rogue suffers from Carol Danver's assaults (inside her mind), which have become more frequent lately making Rogue even more insecure and reserved. **

**This is when the three former Acolytes Gambit, Pyro and Colossus come to the Institute in order to join the X-men. With Magneto missing Colossus went back to Russia just to find that his family has been murdered. Pyro didn't do anything printable. Gambit refused to marry Bella and in the eyes of his father he betrayed the Guild, he's left New Orleans. Piotr and John really want to be part of the X-men, so as Gambit, but there's another more important reason for him, the same reason he rejected Bella: Rogue. He's thought about her almost every day since that night at the Bayou (Cajun Spice) and a part of him is sure that she hasn't forgotten him, so he's determined to win her heart.**

**Ages:**

**Scott: 24**

**Jean: 23**

**Gambit: 24**

**Colossus: 23**

**John: 21**

**Rogue: 21**

**Kitty: 20**

**Kurt: 20**

**Bobby: 18**

**Jubilee: 18**

**XX**

"Without the Professor here we are the ones who have to take the decisions Scott" Jean Gray firmly said to her fiancée.

"Well yes, but…" Scott Summers sighed. No matter how hard he tried, he didn't like his beloved Jean as one of the Institute leaders. Their perfect relationship was one thing, but dealing with her this way was completely different. "We're talking about Acolytes; our enemies, we fought them before".

"Summers is right Jean, that Cajun thief even kidnapped Rogue!" Wolverine added

"Exactly you both don't seem to remember that, he put her life in danger, for God's sakes the entire team life" Scott wasn't going to give up that easy, after all he was the team leader "in order to safe a thief"

"His father" Jean said

"A thief after all Jeanne" Logan puffed his cigar "Besides that shows you how selfish that Cajun is"

"Logan I believe you're taking the Gambit's situation a little too personal, don't you think so?" Storm said to the Canadian.

"It's not just the Cajun 'Ro, that Russian guy he barely speaks and I don't like the way he stares at Half-pint and I don't even want to talk about the pyromaniac freak"

"Is the Wolverine nervous?" Jean smiled at him

"Of course not Jeanne… but I don't trust those guys… especially the Cajun"

"Well you might have a point, but you're forgetting how they joined us to fight Apocalypse. They proved their loyalty then, not to mention their skills"

"They were working for Magneto Storm"

"Whatever it was Scott, they work with us, besides as mutants we're suppose to help others like us; it's what the Professor preaches and taught us" Jean knew exactly what to say, after all she's been Xavier's first student.

"Jean is right, I'm sure that Xavier would welcome them" the weather witch gave Logan one last look

"Mphm I think it's pointless to keep arguing this, as you've already take the decision"

"You're right Logan and I'm with you" Cyclops finally agreed "but as they said we've to do as the Professor would like us to, they're mutants and this is a school for all of us, no matter what their past can be"

"Talk for yourself Summers… as for me, I'll keep an eye on them… especially the thief"

…

Upstairs an excited Katherine Pryde entered Rogue's room without even knocking, she didn't have to, she just phased trough the door.

"Did you like hear the news Rogue?"

"What news? The ones about the total abolition of privacy in this house?" Rogue said sarcastic. She loved Kitty but sometimes her best friend was a little too annoying, thankfully they've separate rooms now.

"Duh no!! About the Acolytes, they're like joining us"

"…" Rogue surely didn't expect that

"All of them, well except for Sabertooth, they've been like waiting in the living room as Logan, Storm, Jean and Scott talk about it in the Prof's office. But I'm like pretty sure they'll join us"

"So what do you think Rogue?? I mean we already like know them but now they'll be teammates instead of enemies" Kitty didn't even wait for Rogue to said anything "The one I kind of know the most is Colossus, well not that much but we're in the same team back in Egypt, he's all right and kind of cute too. As for Pyro well I haven't like really talk with him or anything, and Gambit…" Kitty shut up for a second to look at Rogue "Well what can you say about him? He like kidnapped you and all so you totally know him better than I do right? Rogue? Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Kit… Ah'm sorry, ah just…" Rogue mumbled

"Never mind, I was asking you about Gambit, what could you tell me about him?"

"Ah… nothing really"

"How come? You two spent like two days together you must have learned something about him right?"

"No, not really…" Rogue was becoming impatient

"mmmm nothing eh? Then why are you nervous about Rogue?"

"Ah'm not"

"You're like totally, come on Rogue say something, I mean he's like so hot and that accent, not to mention his body. I mean not like he's my type or anything, I kind of like Colossus better, but that French heritage, those red on black eyes, that arrogance, the grin can totally take a girl's breath away…"

"Gawd Kit shut up!"

"Like you know, I totally believe somebody in this room thinks the same about Gambit… don't you Rogue?"

"Please Kit just get out of mah room"

"And I don't know if you noticed but there are only two girls here and one is me so…" Kitty mocked at Rogue

"Kit out" Rogue yelled

"Ok, ok… Jesus Rogue you don't have to be aggressive… relax it's just a boy" Kitty left Rogue's room and went downstairs she was dying to know if the former Acolytes were still there, but one idea didn't leave her mind, Rogue's reaction.

…

Was that real, the Acolytes joining the X-men. Remy LeBeau joining the X-men, not that she disliked the idea, but after New Orleans she hasn't seen him again. She was indeed nervous, yes nervous and scared.

"Developing a crush on somebody you barely know, good idea Rogue!! Especially when that somebody happens to be the most handsome guy you've ever known… the kind of guy who could have any girl he wants…" she said to herself

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts

"Rogue? It's me Ororo"

"Come in 'Ro"

"Just came to tell you that dinner is ready, please don't miss it, we're going to present our new members"

"Yeah ah…"

"It's everything all right child?"

"Yeah sure…"

"Ok then don't take too long"

"Ah… ah won't"

Rogue closed her eyes and sighed, it was just a matter of minutes, she'll face him again and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

…

"Children can I have your attention please?" Storm stood at the head of the table and introduced the former Acolytes as the new members of the team, asking all the students to let the past behind and to be kind and friendly to them.

"In this Institute every mutant is welcomed and just as Xavier has taught us, everybody has second chances right?" she then turned to the new members "And this goes for you too. You're not just being welcomed in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, you're also becoming an X-men and as one you'll be treated, you'll have the same rights but also the same obligations"

As Storm gave her speech, Rogue found herself staring at Remy who was staring back at her; she couldn't help herself but blushed. He gave her a grin and she lowered her eyes in shame.

The rest of the dinner was fine and went on without any setback. Kitty flirting with Colossus. Pyro talking and eating and talking and eating, and Gambit continuously staring at a more and more uncomfortable Rogue, so as soon as she finished her fish she excused and went straight to her room.

…

Once in her room Rogue wasn't sure of what to do, she found herself thinking about Gambit again and again. She tried to read but it was impossible to focus, she tried to take a nap but wasn't able to, so she decided to take a bath.

"Well that definitely worked ah feel so much better now" she said to herself as she wrapped her body with her bathrobe –a fluffly emerald green birthday gift from Jean- but as soon as she took a look in the mirror she heard that voice again…

"_Are you sure?"_

Her eyes widened at the sound of those words

"This can't be happenin'… Jean had…"

"_Silly girl, the redhead fooled you. You'll never get rid of me, you murderer"_

"What… what do you want?"

"_What do I want? What a stupid question, how about your life!!"_

"Please ah never meant to hurt yah"

"_But you did!!" _

"Ah didn't want to, ah'm sorry please"

"_A 'sorry' will not give me my life back bitch… Oh no what I want is revenge!!"_

"Noooooooooo" Rogue screamed and hit hardly her bathroom mirror with her fist, breaking it into little pieces and cutting her knuckles in the way.

…

The loud scream frightened everyone downstairs, the ones that were still at the table stared at each other, ex Acolytes included.

"Oh my God" Kitty said almost in a whisper.

In a second Logan left the table and ran towards the southerner room, Jean followed him. Making use of all her control Storm asked everybody to stay calm and then left the room too.

"What was that?" Pyro asked

"Was dat…?" Remy looked at a still trembling Kitty

"Rogue" Bobby answered, "Yes"

Gambit stood up and was ready to leave the table when Scott stopped him

"Don't Gambit"

"_Mais je veux, je dois_…"

"Scott is right Gambit, please don't" Kitty said

"_Mais merde_… she screamed for a reason _homme_" Gambit stared at Cyclops with piercing eyes, fighting the desire to grab his neck and bring him down to the ground.

"And that reason is not of your concern" Scott answered petulant

"I believe it is _mon ami_… as I'm an X-men now" Gambit said clenching his fists

"Scott, Gambit it's not time for that" Bobby tried to calm them down

"Iceman is right comrade sit down" Colossus grabbed Gambit's arm.

Giving Scott a last fierce look and ignoring Piotr's request, Gambit left the room.

**XX**

**French translations:**_**  
mais je veux, je dois - **_**but I want, I have to**_**  
merde - **_**shit**_**  
homme - **_**man**_**  
mon ami - **_**my friend**

**So you liked it? hated it? have some suggestions? Please go ahead say it!! drop me a review it will definitely make my day. And as I always say ****I'm working on my english so all corrections are gladly welcomed.  
pennylane**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody!! OMG I'm so sorry this update took me like forever… little writer's block, anyway I'm working on it and as a result here is –finally- chapter two. I really want to thank Wanda W for beta reading this for me. She's being a very helpful and nice beta, it's great working with her -thank you Wanda :D- **

**I also want to say that I'm working on a new fic, a "Wolverine and the X-men" story (thanks to TheRealRogue her **_**W&XM**_** fic kind of encourage me to do it, so if you haven't read it go NOW and do it, it's called **_**Junction**_**) so although it may be the reason this fic takes more time to be updated please, please wait for it and read it (I'm liking it but well… I'm the author)**

**Thanks to all of you who had read and added this story to your alert list. And a big thank you to: **_**gambitgan85, TheRealRogue, Wanda W (again), UltimateGammy91, allyg1990, The Duplicitous One, tfobmv18, BloodChildOfHate, Ace, Yugi, CajunStyle, RomyLover, Angelwahalla and Spazwahall, Dark, RR**_** and **_**lovestoread**_** for their reviews I'm sorry for the delay and I hope you like this one too…**

**A/N: all the quotes are listed at the end of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them; they belong entirely to Marvel!!**

_**XX**_

Born and raised in Australia, John Allerdyce became an Acolyte because he used to share Magneto's POV about mutants and humans but also because of his loneliness, yet he never expected to find true friendship. Not that he was searching for it, but once he knew his teammates he felt an instant bond with that Cajun thief. No matter how hard Pyro has tried, some facts in Gambit's life seem to be extremely painful to tell, or maybe it was due to said past that he'd became enormously jealous of his privacy.

Still there has been something else in Remy's reaction tonight; something Pyro has never seen before, the ferocity in his eyes, the rage that traveled all around his body and then the way in which he left the room. Yes, for some reason Gambit was more upset than ever and John was determined to offer him his aid.

Pyro left the house and walked through the lawn around it searching for Gambit. He found him sitting beneath a huge tree, his particular crimson eyes and the lame fire of his cigarette cutting the dark of the night. John joined his fellow man and remained in silence lighting up a smoke for himself. As Gambit continued undeterred, John finally spoke his mind.

"What was that mate?" But nothing came out from Gambit's lips "Are you crazy? These people don't trust us yet and with that attitude they never will"

"_Va te faire foutre_ John" Remy muttered

"I don't speak French but did you just say me to fuck off?"

"_Mon Dieu_ John, Remy's not in the mood for your idiocy"

"Fuck off mate! I'm serious, how will they ever trust us if one of us is acting like a complete dickhead?"

Remy sighed, "Sorry John… is just dat…"

"This is our only chance mate, without Magneto around we're kind of lost and being a mutant on your own in this days is not the smartest idea you know"

"_Oui_ John Remy does know dat"

"You have a family, but neither Piotr nor I have one"

"De guild…" Remy sighed again "dat's not _ma famille_ anymore"

"All the more reason to fit in then"

"…" Gambit chuckled

"What's with you anyway? What happened back there mate?"

"Rogue… dat happened…" Gambit threw his cigarette butt away

Pyro stared at Gambit unsure of what to do or say. Did he just say Rogue, so what about her? That girl had some serious mind problems -who wouldn't with thousands of minds trapped inside your head- they kind of knew that, it wasn't anything new. So why does Gambit seems so affected?

"Mate are you allright?"

"Just leave _moi_ alone John _s'il vous plaît_"

John did as Gambit asked. Once he was by the door he turned towards Gambit and said

"We're here mate, Piotr and I"

"_Je sais mon ami… merci_" Gambit answered without turning around, with a distant look in his eyes.

Unsatisfied with his attempt to make Gambit open up a little, John walked back to the mansion and headed towards the boy's wing. He didn't hear more screams or anything; in fact the entire house was enveloped in a deep bizarre silence, which John attributed to that mentally disturbed southerner. As John entered his and Piotr's room an inquisitive pair of Russian eyes received him.

"Did you find him", Piotr asked

"Yes I did… but once again our dear Gambit chose to play the reserved one"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Piotr, its like Remy will never trust us, no matter how hard we try or what shit affects him" Pyro sighed "it's just that… I've never seen him like this before mate, I mean something is really fucked"

"And I think it is something with that Rogue girl"

"Why do you say that? Now that you mention it… Gambit indeed said her name when I asked him before. He was like _Rogue dat happened_" John did a poor impression of Gambit's accent that made Piotr smile.

"I spoke with Katya after everybody left the dinning room"

"Katya? Jeez mate you and Remy can't leave your postal code behind, huh?" John laughed but instantly regretted, ok maybe it wasn't time for jokes yet "And what did the Kitty cat say?"

"She believes that Rogue has some kind of crush on Remy"

"So what? Which sheila hasn't?"

"But she also told me that the girl has absorbed some woman before…"

"Maybe because that's her power… so what?"

"For God's sake John let me finish! The thing is that Ms. Marvel, the lady Rogue absorbed was left in a coma and her mind now is a permanent guest in Rogue's"

"Shit mate; that was what all the screaming was about?"

"Yes it was… apparently Jean Grey is helping her but you know she's not as powerful as Professor Xavier, and without him around"

"Rogue can't have peace in her little head right?"

"Something like that"

"…" Pyro remained silent feeling some kind of sorry for Rogue

"And what about Remy comrade, what does he said?"

"Well he mentioned Rogue but…" John ran a hand trough his messy orange hair "I don't really understand it mate. It was like he really felt bad for the sheila but not only because of her pain or mutant powers. You should have seen his eyes, shinning with such an intensity but at the same time his gaze was kind of lost"

"Maybe he cares for her John"

"So now what?"

"Nothing… let him deal with his issues, who knows maybe he indeed can help her. Besides you know Remy, he will never tell us anything unless he wants to"

"You know I think you're right…"

"Thanks comrade"

"And… I also think what the hell he did to get a room for his own!! Damn empathy of him, he tricked us one more time"

"Good night John" Piotr smiled as Pyro spent the light and went to bed

**…**

Meanwhile in the med bay Rogue was lying on a bed totally sedated. Against his own will Hank McCoy knocked her out in order to controlled and calm her, just like Jean he knew it wasn't the best solution but at least it would let her sleep till tomorrow. Soon after Ms. Marvel started to fight Rogue inside her mind the blue doctor along with the redhead telepath began to look for the best way to help and 'cure' Rogue. Sadly it has been hardest than they've thought and in the mean time Rogue's attacks were more frequent and intense.

Jean Grey stared at Rogue one more time and sighed; in some way she felt that she was failing her. Hank took her by the arm and held her.

"She's going to be fine Jean"

"I'm not that sure anymore Hank… everything we've tried has failed and it kills me to see Rogue like this. If only the professor…"

"The fact that he isn't here doesn't mean we can't help her, we will, trust me"

"I really want to but… besides I feel like I'm failing her"

"Come on Jean don't say that, you know that's not true"

"It is! I'm suppose to be a great telepath yet here I'm unable to help one of my teammates… one of my closest friends"

"You heard the Beast darling" the voice of Logan came from the shadows "you're doing fine. You're also a mutant in training don't push yourself that hard"

Jean gave Logan a weak smile

"Logan is right" Beast said, "I'm sure everyone in the mansion wants to see Rogue getting over this, but we do not want you get hurt in the process"

"Stripes is a tough girl Jeanne" Wolverine turned to the girl lying on the bed, "The toughest I've ever known, she'll overcome this. Now come on, let her rest"

With that Hank McCoy, Jean Grey and Logan abandoned the med bay and went upstairs to their own rooms. The truth was that Logan was very worried about Rogue but he didn't want to upset Jean, the girl was doing her best and giving all her powerful yet young mind allowed her to help Rogue.

**…**

Once Hank, Logan and Jean left the med bay a slender figure emerged from the dark and entered the room quietly closing the door behind him. Wrapped in a brown trench coat, Remy LeBeau fixed his red on black eyes on the beautiful girl lying on the bed in front of him and sighed.

"_Mon Dieu chère_ what happened to ya?"

He took a chair and placed it beside the bed. Grabbing one of Rogue's hands between his he noticed the bandages covering the injuries from the mirror incident. Carefully he began to stroke her hand as he asked for her forgiveness.

"It's a pity ya can't hear _moi_, 'cause I was looking to apologize… Yeah, I know not something I was ever any good at" **1**

"I should've come here before just as I promised ya _chère. Je sais mon faute… mais_ de guilds, _mon père_, dat damn wedding arrangement. I had to solve dat in order to be with ya" Remy sighed, "Mebbe if I had come shortly after ya left N'Awlins you wouldn't be here now…"

Remy LeBeau spent the entire night looking after the only girl that he'd ever truly care about. He wasn't sure how and when happened, it just did. In his eyes, a girl like Rogue didn't deserve this. A girl so beautiful, so strong yet so fragile…

"So ya have someone trapped in dat pretty mind of you… Remy listened to dat _bleu_ doctor and de redhead telepath before. I don't know how, but I'm going to help ya _chère_", Gambit took one white lock and put it behind her ear "A _belle femme_ like you shouldn't know suffering. Believe _moi_ Rogue, I wish I could take de pain for ya" **2**

The noise of footsteps caught his attention, quiet and distant, but extremely clear to his trained thief ear.

"Not dat I want to _mais_ I've to leave ya _chère_…" he kissed her forehead an walked towards the door "Remy will be watching over ya Rogue" and after saying this he abandoned the room in the most elegant way; worthy of the Prince of Thieves he was.

Soon after Gambit left the room, Logan entered it in order to check Rogue's state but instead of this something else caught his attention. Using his acute smell sense he immediately recognized the scent.

"Gambit" he muttered

**…**

A few hours later at Professor Xavier's office teachers and students were having a talk. The subject: Rogue. Of course she was one of them, an X-men, a beloved friend, but unfortunately recently she also was a menace to everyone. More than that, with the uncontrolled Carol Danvers trapped inside her mind becoming a more frequently 'unwanted visitor' she was putting in danger not only herself, but the rest of them. So as painful as it could be they have to find a solution…

"What if we send her away just for a while", asked Bobby Drake as he turned the water of his glass into a bunch of tiny ice cubes.

"Come on Drake. We can't send her away!" Scott sounded almost offended most to Jean's dislike.

"Scott is right, she could have an attack without anyone there to help her" gaining control over her little jealous moment, Jean managed to say. It wasn't like she was jealous of Rogue or anything. Scott loved her, and Rogue had become a good friend over the years. Yet there was that friendship between the southerner and her boyfriend that she, in spite of being a powerful telepath, didn't really understand. A kind of understanding she didn't share with Scott and that she attributed to the fact both of them were foster kids.

"Well you're obviously not helping her anyway" a notoriously worried Kitty said.

"Kitty" Scott glanced at her

"She's right we're not making any advance and as time goes by the damage can be worst", Jean admitted

"So what then?" Bobby was now playing with the tiny ice cubes he created before "If the situation gets worse any of us could be harmed?"

"Bobby!!" Kitty shouted smacking his hand so he quit the playing "We're like talking about Rogue she will never hurt us, right?" she turned into Jean

"Not Rogue but what about Ms. Marvel?" Bobby asked, facing Jean too. The redhead telepath sighed not knowing what to say, so Dr. McCoy spoke.

"I'm afraid Bobby is right. If Carol Danvers gets full control over Rogue's mind she will actually have control over her body too and although she wasn't any kind of villain we do not know what she's been thinking or feeling since she got trapped inside Rogue's mind"

"But…" Kitty was sobbing now, turning her eyes from Jean to Hank and from Logan to Storm "She's our friend we can't… we just can't! There has to be another way"

The entire room remained in silence, some of them even looking towards the floor. Katherine Pryde caught Logan's gaze searching for some kind of support. Rogue was her best friend; one of them, an X-men no matter what, they have to help her not send her away. And she was sure that Logan would never let them to do that.

"I'll never support the idea of isolating Rogue" putting out his cigar Logan finally spoke

"I know it's not the best thing to do but…" not even Ororo liked the idea, but it might be a temporary solution.

"No, Logan is right we've to find another way" Scott said

"What about Cerebro? You could like use it to help her, right Jean?"

"I'm not that skilled Kitty, I've thought about that before but if anything goes wrong… even the slightest detail, the damage could be worse and irreversible"

"Ok I'm confuse" Bobby really did care for Rogue but as everybody in the institute was aware of her powers, and the entire situation was becoming very risky "Rogue is extremely dangerous for herself and for the rest of us. We've to be careful of her yet help her?"

"Hey she doesn't have some kind of Black Death" Kitty was becoming upset

"Well no, but she's indeed dangerous, isn't she?"

Jean Grey didn't answer anything. At that moment, a young man step into the room closing the door behind him. He'd been listening to the entire conversation without being noticed, thief's skills.

"Listen to yourselves _mes amis_… wanting to help de _fille_ yet not wanting to be near her. Ya even recommend to send her away" he glanced at Bobby

"Cajun who invited you?" Logan asked. Going on the defensive was something he couldn't avoid when it was about Gambit.

"I'm an X-man I'm suppose to be participating in your little meetings, am I wrong?"

"Unfortunately you are, something I still regret" Logan said showing his distinctive eyetooth and walking towards Gambit "And this is not any little meeting; we're talking about some serious issues here"

"Logan wait" Storm stood between the Canadian and the Cajun "Gambit is right. He's an X-man now and as one he's to be aware of everything that happens inside the Institute, especially if that involves one of us"

"I'm sure he's been around more than he says… am I wrong Gumbo?" Remy knew that Logan was referring to his med bay visit.

"Calm down _monsieur_ Logan, like ya I'm willing to help Rogue and I think one of de biggest problems has to do with de fact dat some of you don't even want to be near her. You kind of fear her and she notices dat… de _fille_ is crying for proximity and I'm not talking 'bout de touching…" Remy's eyes shined as he grimaced mostly to provoke the overprotective Canadian.

"Gambit may have a point here" Hank observed "Rogue isn't the only one afraid, many of us are afraid of her touch; which translates into Rogue being even more reserved"

"Yeah she's like afraid of both things. She's absorbed many of us so she kind of knows our fears and has them trapped inside her mind… like our fears plus hers? If that can be possible" Kitty turned towards Jean looking for some answer

"Well it might be a possibility. Rogue's mutation is extremely powerful and I'm not sure how exactly her mind handles the absorbed ones" Jean said

"The Cajun is right " Logan didn't believe he had just said that, "You don't have to be a great telepath, no offense Jeannie" he gave the redhead a look "or have to be absorbed by Stripes to see the attitude towards her. Conscious or unconscious most of the students tend to avoid her…"

"All but one" as Jean fixed her gaze on Gambit everybody else turned towards him "Remy you may be the only one who hasn't felt threatened by Rogue's powers. That's the reason she feels some type of bond or empathy towards you. I felt it during yesterday's dinner"

Gambit didn't say a word, he liked Rogue and a part of him was sure she liked him back, but hearing it from one of the most powerful telepaths made him want to help her even more. To protect her, to watch over her, to make her feel safe when he was around, and mostly to show her how much he love her.

"So Remy… are you willing to help her?" Storm asked

"You may be the one capable of make her feel comfortable enough to enter her mind in a different way. Like building a bridge between Rogue's mind and mine in order to control Carol's psyche" Jean felt hope once again.

"_Oui bien sûr"_

"You will have to gain her trust" to the amazement of the rest of the team Jean was sounding more like Professor Xavier, no wonder she was his closest pupil.

"She like trusts him already" Kitty giggled

"Yes but I'm talking about her entire trust. Rogue must trust Gambit entirely, mind issues are deeper than you may think Kitty and I'm talking about almost blind faith"

"Good one, to put your faith in… a thief" Logan snorted

"Logan please"

"No Jean, he's right" glancing at Gambit Scott said, "Why should we trust him. He was a thief and he kidnapped Rogue once, not to mention he didn't show when we needed all the help against Apocalypse"

"Remy's as trustworthy as anyone in dis room" he was getting angry, all this non trusting the thief stuff was getting on his nerves "maybe even more" he glanced at Iceman and added "Remy's not de one voting to expel the _fille_ away"

"You're twisting my words thief" Iceman stood up and with a hand move Gambit found the card in his hands becoming a piece of ice, which he immediately charged turning the frost into a pink halo.

"Bobby Remy, please! Everybody calm down" once again Storm managed to control the situation, yet she was clearly upset "As I said yesterday all of us have our own past; but what we have in common now is that we're all X-men and we must be there for our teammates. No matter who he or she is or was. Remy I think Rogue trusts you enough to let you get closer to her. Now using that you have to find out everything about Carol Danvers that she knows, she controls and she fears. Share that information with Jean and Hank in order to work in a better way with Rogue" she walked towards the door and opened it "Meeting is over, you're all dismissed"

As she stood by the door waiting for all the students to leave the Professor's office she added "One last thing, not a word to Rogue about this. The less she knows about our plan to help her the better, having Rogue unaware means having Carol Danvers unaware and until we know more about her minds state it might be better this way"

Everybody left the office and returned to their own activities, everybody except one, Remy LeBeau. The former Acolyte went down to the med bay looking for Rogue; without even looking for it he'd now been given some kind of green light to be near her. Of course he was looking to help her, just as he told the others before, but Remy LeBeau has never been the kind of man that did things just to obey other's orders without having something in return. No, he'd his own private interest for approaching Rogue, something no one at the Institute knew he had in to begin with… his heart. **3**

_**XX**_

**Liked it? Hated it? Please, please drop me a review I know you want to… all comments, suggestions, corrections are gladly welcomed. By the way I know John doesn't speak French but after years of living and working with Remy I want to believe, he knew how Remy cursed. **

**Quotes:  
Depeche Mode lyric and GG quote are obviously edited to fit in.  
**

**1. **"_**It's a pity you can't hear me, because I was looking to apologize… Yeah, I know not something I was ever any good at"**_**  
X-men #204 **

**2.** "_**Angels with silver wings shouldn't know suffering  
I wish I could take de pain for you"**_**  
Precious by Depeche Mode**

_**3.** _**_Spotted: Chuck Bass losing something non one knew he had to begin with. His heart._  
Gossip Girl: Ep. Hi, Society - Sorry I could'nt help it. I really like this show, Chuck is my fav character and I loved this quote_..._**

**French translations:**_**  
Va te faire foutre – **_**fuck you**_**  
Mon Dieu**_** – My God**_**  
Mon famille**_** – my family**_**  
s'il vous plait **_**– please**_**  
Je sais mon ami… merci – **_**I know my friend… thanks**_**  
Je sais mon faute – **_**I know, my fault**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I'm so sorry for the delay!! this update took me like forever... anyway I'm back, and hoping you all are still interested in this fic. As an aplogize the next update will be here soon, that I promise  
**

**I also want thank dear Wanda W for helping me with the beta reading, and all of you who had reviewed, read and added this to your alert and/or favorite list. A/N: all the quotes are listed at the end of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them; they belong entirely to Marvel!!**

**XX**

**Chapter 3.**

_-Few weeks later-_

Rogue was doing better, at least better than Jean Gray and Hank McCoy imagined. Remy had indeed proved to be a good factor regarding Rogue's improvement, although the 'hard work' hadn't been done yet. And by improvement, Jean and Hank were referring to Carol's attacks, which hadn't haunted Rogue for the last two weeks.

"So, what do you think Hank?" The redhead telepath asked.

"You tell me Jean; you're the telepath... I'm just a doctor."

"Just a doctor?" Jean smiled, "Hank, you're one of the greatest minds concerning mutancy... besides we're in this together, aren't we?"

Hank smiled back, "Of course we are."

"Then what do you think? Rogue is doing better, maybe it's about time we try."

"Rogue is better indeed," Hank said rearranging his glasses. "Mr. LeBeau has proved all us wrong, he's gained Rogue's trust."

"As difficult as that can be." Jean chuckled, tied her red hair back in a ponytail and took off the white coat. "I'm going to ask Rogue." She said before abandon the med bay.

_-Rogue's room-_

Settled against Remy's chest Rogue was getting dozy, as he ran his fingers through her auburn hair. The warmth emanating from his body and his tobacco scent enraptured her. Despite the fact she was watching a movie on the TV, she was more focused on his words, she loved that Cajun drawl. He was laughing about a joke he made about some scene and she found herself laughing too, just for the joy of it. As for Gambit he loved her laugh, and after a couple of weeks at the Institute he noticed it wasn't something everybody could brag about; the girl didn't laugh that much and he was one of the privileged enjoy it.

By now Remy was probably the closest one to Rogue in the entire Institute. Using his 'green light' to approach her, he spent all his spare time alongside her. Rogue preferred to stay at the mansion, so they just met to watch a movie, or took walks through the Institute lawns (the gazebo by the cliff was Rogue's favorite spot); the only thing that mattered to him was her company. On the other hand, Rogue didn't even notice how Remy LeBeau became that important for her, and probably the most important part of her life, in about three weeks. Every single moment he was next to her, he waited for her to come from school and then spent the entire evening by her side, and everybody seemed to be cool with that, even Logan.

Rogue really enjoyed his company because somehow he made her feel safe and normal. He didn't seem to be afraid of her, nor her touch, he approached her as if she was any other resident and he touched her so naturally that she found herself trusting him more than any other person since her powers manifested. She let her herself be simply _her_ when she was with him, no masks, no hostilities. Alongside Remy, Rogue was the girl she never let others to know, and she liked that the most… and he was good-looking also. The thief was a charmer and there wasn't any doubt about it.

"Remy?"

"Yes _chère_?"

"Do yah like this?" She turned her head in order to face him.

"Well de _fille_ is a little surly and dat housekeeper is certainly a pain in de ass... but is one of y'r favorite movies so, yes I like it." He said, his eyes never abandoning the TV screen.

"Yah fool Cajun, Ah'm talkin' about yah being here... Ah mean, with Logan off alongside Storm on that mission there are no curfews and well, it is Friday night, and everybody else is out except for Jean and Scott..."

"Doctor McCoy is also here." He said with a smile.

"Yah know what Ah mean..." She sat up to be at his eye level, her voice was a little hesitant, though.

"_Chère_ look at m'." Gambit took her chin in his hands forcing her to meet his eyes, "Dere's no other place I would rather be." Rogue gave him a sincere smile as her emerald eyes sparkled at his words. "As long as I'm with y' Rogue I'm de happiest man on earth."

"Thanks." Rogue managed to say.

"Don' y' ever t'ank m' again _chère_..." He cupped her face carefully in his hands. His red on black eyes were soft and sincere, "Y'r de best company dis Cajun could ever wish..." Gambit sighed, "Rogue, y'r de best t'ing dat ever happened to m', y' don' have an idea how much I care 'bout y'."

"Oh Remy..." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face against his chest. His hands slid up her back and he hugged her tightly.

Neither Remy nor Rogue made the slight move, not wanting to break the moment. Until a knock on the door caught their attention. Reluctant to break the contact, Rogue left Remy's embrace.

"Come in."

"Sorry for interrupt you guys," Jean said as she entered the room and saw the two southerners curled up in Rogue's bed, "but I wanted to ask you something Rogue."

_Jean Gray, what an appropriate time_, Gambit thought.

"Sure Jean, what is it?"

"I think that, well only if you feel like..." Jean closed the door behind her. "We could work on your mind... you know, about Carol Danvers."

"Ah'm fine, she hasn't shown up, not even in mah dreams, so Ah don't see the point," Rogue answered a little nervous as she crossed her arms.

"_Chère_, just listen to Jean." Remy said as he grabbed Rogue by her left arm trying to bring her back to his embrace.

"No!" Rogue said moving away from Gambit, "Ah don't want to... none of yah know how hard and painful this can be..." She gave both of them a harsh glare, "so if she's hidden somewhere in mah mind, Ah really want to keep her that way!"

"But Rogue I'm just trying to help you!"

"If yah want to help meh Jean, then don't even mention her!" Rogue's severe look made Jean admit that the way she approached her, maybe hadn't been the brightest idea.

"As you wish Rogue... I'll be here for you, though." Jean turned around and left the room. Remy looked at Rogue with disapproval and concern in his eyes.

"What!!!" She yelled.

"Jean is just trying to help y' _ma petite_, so am I." He tried to grab her hand but she didn't let him.

"Ah don't need it. As Ah said, Ah'm fine!" Rogue leaned against the headboard and drew her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees.

"_Mais chère dat fille_ is still inside y'."

"Aghhh!" Rogue huffed.

"C'mon Rogue, calm down, dere's no reason to get angry."

"Yah wanna help Cajun, then leave meh alone." Her eyes met his and as painful as it could sound he noticed that she meant it. Even so, he tried to calm her down and stay by her side.

"_Mais ma chérie_ I don't think y'r exactly _bien_ right now... let m'."

"No Gambit, please do as Ah said… Ah just wanna be alone." Rogue hid her face in her knees and closed her eyes, trying to hold back the upcoming tears. She didn't raise her head until she heard him leave the room.

**...**

As soon as Gambit left the room he met a defeated Jean Gray sitting down on the corridor outside Rogue's room, leaning against the tall wall and playing with her red hair.

"Mentioning Carol wasn't the brightest idea, was it?" She said without even turn around to look at him.

"She's gonna be fine Jeannine." Gambit said as he crouched down.

"Once again I screwed it up, Gambit."

"Don' say dat, yah know de _fille_, she doesn't like to be pushed."

"Says the man who has just been thrown out." Gambit smiled and so did Jean. "I hope it was just that and not her you know."

"What d' y' mean?"

"I mean Carol."

Jean noticed the worry in Remy's eyes, even if she wasn't capable of getting into his mind due to his immunity to telepaths she knew he'd feelings for her, it was utterly obvious. "Carol not wanting to be expelled from Rogue's mind... if that can be possible."

"Carol hasn't bothered her for de past two weeks... it has to mean somet'ing." Gambit said, trying to convince himself of his statement.

"I just hope it means the right thing... and by that I mean the right thing for Rogue."

Jean stood up and bidding Remy the good night she entered her room leaving him alone in the large corridor. Seeing Jean so worried about it, made him weigh up the possibilities; something wasn't right. So, instead of going to his own room he decided to spend the night in the rec room, which was exactly under Rogue's bedroom

**...**

Rogue on the other hand, decided to go to bed. She was tired and the night didn't end up the way she would like it to. She never meant to be rude, not to Jean, and especially not to Gambit, but the mere mention of Carol Danvers scared her and made her nervous. The blond woman hadn't tried to take over her mind lately, she hadn't even haunted her in dreams, yet that didn't meant Rogue had forgotten her, quite the contrary. Trying not to think of her, she started to recall the recent moments spent with Remy and little by little she fell asleep.

"Glad to see y'r dreaming 'bout m' _chérie_..." Remy said with a cocky grin.

"Remy... this looks too real!" Rogue smiled widely.

"I'm as real as y' wish ma _belle_." He approached her and grabbed her hands.

"Wait, yah're not a dream... it's yahr mind inside mine."

"You, smart girl..." That wasn't Remy's voice, for sure.

"Re... wait yah're not..."

"Very smart girl indeed." Remy's figure took on a feminine form and tightened the grip.

"What's goin' on?" Rogue tried to free herself but the woman held her hands in a stronger grip.

"Surprised to see me Rogue?" The figure became clear, as she gave Rogue an evil smile. That blond woman was back.

"Carol!"

"You poor little thing, you didn't believe you were going to get rid of me that easy?" As Carol spoke, the entire scenario changed drastically, it didn't look like Rogue's mind anymore.

"Where am Ah?"

"In the lower depths of your mind. Where you put me!" Carol was dragging Rogue with her and she couldn't stop it.

"Get away from meh... why are yah doing this to meh?"

"Why? You took my life away girl!

"Ah never meant to hurt yah!"

"But you did and there's no way to change it."

"What do yah want from meh?"

"Revenge Rogue!" The scenario turned into one huge hall where Rogue saw all her teammates, enemies and all the people she has ever absorbed. "You're nothing but a silly, frightened, weak girl. You can't even take control of your own little mind… look!" With a gesture Carol pointed at the entire 'crowd' who was staring at Rogue. There were Cody and Remy, Logan and Kitty, Scott and Jean, Pietro and Wanda, Lance and Mystique, Kurt and Bobby… everybody walking slowly and menacingly towards her.

"No, Ah can... Ah just..."

"No, you can't."

"But, the Professor..." Rogue's glare was full of fear.

"The Professor... the professor is that all you can say?" Carol was mocking her and her slight progress. "He's not here Rogue, and without him you can't control them."

"Ah... Ah..."

"They're here now... I am here now."

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Her scream wasn't part of her dream anymore. Rogue woke up panting covered in cold sweat and her nightmare became a reality as she opened her eyes and found herself floating next to her bed, as soon as she realized it she thumped on the floor phasing a chair that was placed beside her bed.

The loud scream frightened the few at the mansion. Jean, who had the room next to Rogue's, got up and made their way towards it. Remy who was watching TV in the rec room got there faster than he'd imagined he could.

"_Chère_ are y' ok?" Gambit said as soon as he entered the room, walking towards the girl kneeling on the floor.

**...**

Please don't forget to drop me a review. I hope you liked it and as I said the next chapter is comming... Also important, the movie Rogue and Remy were watching at the beginning was _The Secret Garden_ (Well de _fille_ is a little surly and dat housekeeper is certainly a pain in de ass... but is one of y'r favorite movies so, yes I like it.) one of my very favorites since I was little, dunno if everyone here liked it, so hope you don't mind...

Quotes:

_Where am I?  
In the lower depths of your mind. Where you put me!_**  
From: X-men, the animated series. **_**A Rogue's tale.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!! I'm glad to see that all you readers are still there and most of all liking the fic. I really want to thank all the reviewers, your words encouraged me to do this better. Also everyone of you who had added this to your alert and/or favorite list, and especially to Wanda W for helping me with the beta-read, so if you're enjoying and liking the story is largely because of her!!**

**A/N: all the quotes are listed at the end of the chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, they belong entirely to Marvel!!**

**Chapter 4.**

**XX**

["_Chère_ are y' ok?" Gambit said as soon as he entered the room, walking towards the girl kneeling on the floor.]

"Don't... don't touch meh!" Rogue raised a hand in order to stop him and accidentally slammed him against the wall with telekinesis. Remy watched her astonished as the moonlight reflected on the metal surface that was now covering her _Colossus-mode_ entire body.

"It's m' Rogue, Remy." Standing up he made his way to her again.

"Get off meh!" She recovered her normal form, but a pair of adamantium claws popped out from her hands. The pain was too much and tears covered her eyes and cheeks.

"Rogue, please calm down!" Gambit shouted.

Jean entered the room and thanked the fact it was a Friday night and almost everybody were out on town. Rogue was once again out of control and the more people around the worse.

"The absorptions... her mind is going crazy and all the powers she's ever absorb are manifesting," Jean said.

"Y' don' have to be a telepath or a doctor to realize dat, _hein_?"

"Gambit, please!" Scott scolded him. "We have to calm her down."

"We will," Jean corrected. Trying to do her best to gain control of the hard situation, Jean assumed her leader role. "Gambit approach her, I'll try to enter her mind in order to help you." With her hands over her temples Jean began her part, 'approaching' Rogue the way she knew the best and tried to quell her inner 'guest' in a mental plane.

"Rogue... _chère_ it's m'." Gambit knelt next to her, "can y' hear m' _petite_?" Putting a hand over her shoulder he tried to calm her down.

"Remy?" Her tearful emerald eyes fixed on his red on black, the moment he stared at her glare he felt her pain as his own.

"I'm here Rogue."

"Help meh!" Her pleading was killing him.

"We will, Rogue, just stay calm." Scott approached the two southerners and put one hand over each of their shoulders; if what Jean said was true, the mere image of Rogue in such a painful situation must be killing Remy, Scott thought. He was sure that if it were Jean the one crying on the floor he would be devastated.

"We're your friends." Scott assured her.

"Ah have no friends," Rogue said pushing both men away from her. At that instant everything around her acquired a crimson shade and in an immediate reflex she closed her eyes. **(1)**

"Yes you have!" Scott told her, "You have us Rogue. Listen to me, you must fight back!"

"Ah don't... Ah can't..." Her voice was quivering.

"Y' have m' _chère_..." Gambit said in his most controlled voice, placing his hand on Rogue's back.

"Mah head is going to burst!" Rogue cried, "mah eyes are burnin', Ah can't help it." Unable to keep her eyes closed for long, Rogue opened them and a beam blast bore a hole through the wall.

"I know y' can hear m' Rogue..." Unlike a distrustful Scott, Remy approached her once more and wrapped her with his arms as he whispered in her ear, "be brave _chère_. I've never said dis to anyone but y'... I love y'." **(2)**

By the mere sound of Remy's words, Rogue got her strength back, and she did her best in order to stop the string of personalities that were trying to show up and held back Carol Danvers inside her mind.

"My Gawd, there's too many of them!" She said squeezing Remy's fingers in hers.

"Stop resisting me, Rogue, help me! We can wipe out those personalities together, one by one, and restrain Carol Danvers!" Jean's mind spoke within Rogue's. **(1)**

"Rogue, come on! You can do this!" Scott encouraged her.

Finally, the fight seemed to stop and a more pale than usual and utterly weakened -both physically and mentally- Rogue, collapsed in Remy's arms almost fainting. She was trembling between sobs, and Remy tightened his embrace rocking her in his arms. Her eyes stung, and she was covering them with her hands, afraid of opening them again. When she finally did it, she fixed her pair of shiny emeralds on Remy's red on black gaze.

"Thanks Remy..." Rogue managed to say in a voice choked with emotion.

"Don'... I told y' not to t'ank m' _chère_..." Somehow Remy tried to sound calm, but the truth was he was furious, because the girl he loved was suffering and he found himself unable to help her, incapable of avoiding it.

Rogue's sobs became the only sound. Scott left the room followed by Jean Gray, who before abandoning the room gave Rogue another hard 'mind beat' in order to maintain her control.

**...**

Once they were alone in the room, Remy took Rogue in his arms in bridal style and placed her in the bed. Rocking her in his arms, Remy waited until Rogue fell asleep before he finally abandoned the room. It broke his heart to see her that way and he did his best to leave her side. Once Remy closed the door he met the distinctive glare hidden beneath a par of Oakley sunglasses of the team leader Scott Summers.

"Didn' expect y' were y' waiting for m' Cyclops?" Remy said in a defiant voice.

"I wanted to talk to you Gambit," Scott answered.

"Look _mon ami_, if y're going to tell m' somet'ing bout Rogue save it." Gambit pushed Scott aside and made tried to make his way to the hallway, "I don' wanna hear it, especially not from y'."

"Gambit wait." Scott stopped him by the arm, "I do wanna talk about Rogue, but not in the way you're thinking... I just," Scott sighed. Being sincere wasn't a problem for him, but when it was about admitting his mistakes it was an entire different issue. "I wanted to apologize..."

That was something Remy certainly didn't expect and he turned to meet Scott's face. Truth, look into the leader's eyes was impossible, so it was through his voice that Cyclops transmitted entirely his feelings and Remy noticed he was being honest.

"Apologize for what exactly Summers?"

"You know... not trusting you, not wanting you Acolytes, and especially you, join to the X-men and well," Scott took a deep breath. God this was way harder than he thought it would be, "being a jerk. It's evident you truly care about Rogue, maybe even more than the rest of us -the ones who call ourselves her friends- do. In fact, I'd dare to say that you care about her in the way I..." Scott tried to scrutinize Gambit's eyes searching for some kind of reaction or feeling, "in the way I care about Jean?"

"I know how overprotective one could be when it's your _famille_ de one who could be under threat..." Remy's red on black eyes became somehow darker when he talked about family as he thought about his so called _famille_ – the New Orleans Thieves Guild, yet he quickly sorted out. "Or friends, which in dis case are de same, so don' worry, dere's no harm done here as long as y' consider m' from now on."

"You count on that, Gambit."

"And as for Rogue..." Gambit put his right hand on Scott's left shoulder. "I do _mon ami_... I care 'bout her... I care 'bout here more dan you or even I ever imagined." Scott noticed Remy's sincerity and offered him a smile. After all he knew how it was to be in love; to blindly love a person with such passion and intensity that it hurts as he loved Jean and as how it looked Gambit loved Rogue.

"So, where are you going?" Cyclops asked.

"What do y' mean where I'm going? I may be a thief and sort of a night person, _mais_ I need some sleep too Cyke."

"So... where are you going?" He asked again, smiling as he noticed the confusion in Remy's eyes. "Stay here, stay with her. You know that will mean a lot to her, especially after tonight's events."

"If you insist..." Remy smiled. "After all, I can't refuse a leader's order, can I?" Both men laughed and Remy watched Scott walking away. Once he was alone in front of Rogue's door and before opening it he said to himself, "and you _mon ami_ don' know how much dis means to m'." And the former thief wasn't talking just about the fact of spending the night with Rogue, but the entire trust issue, something that was certainly one of the most esteemed things for him.

**...**

Remy LeBeau cautiously closed the door behind him and stared at the beautiful girl who was sleeping in front of him, whom he didn't want to wake up. Taking his trench coat and his shoes off, he put them in the couch besides her bed and carefully got into it.

"Remy?" Rogue asked in a drowsy voice the moment she felt the weight of his body on her bed. Remy shushed her as he pulled her into his embrace. "What... what are yah doin' here?"

"_Ma chère_, y' didn' believe I was going t' leave y' alone tonight," he said wrapping her with his arms.

"Mah Gawd!" She said getting off his arms, "Ah'm dreaming again, ain't Ah?" Rogue said becoming frantic and pushing Remy off.

"Please ma chérie is m'... Y' hate _gruyère_, y' love chocolate chip cookies. Y'r favorite movie is _Closer_, although I still don't get why... dat Jude Law isn't dat good looking." He said with a smile, trying to calm her down.

"Remy! Is it yah? Is this real?"

"I can prove it wit' a kiss, _mais_ dat will likely put a crimp in our conversation since y'r powers make m' pass out."

"Don't joke please. Just hold me... so Ah can pretend Ah'm safe," she said curling herself in his arms again.

"In my arms _chère_, y' always will be." **(3)**

After some minutes in silence, Rogue finally spoke "Remy why are yah doing this?"

"Doin' what?"

"This!" She said getting out off his arms again, "Being nice with meh, spending yah'r time by mah side, and acting like yah care about meh!"

"_Chère_ I care 'bout y'! Y' should know dat by now!"

"Ok then... yah do, but with what's the point? Don't yah understand it _by now_," she said mimicking his accent, "Yah and meh, this is never gonna happen. Ah can't touch anyone EVER!" She said with a voice full of rage and pain, and tearful eyes.

Remy noticed that she hadn't gotten over the previous 'Carol Danvers' moment because of the way she was talking to him, so he pulled her back into his arms once again, wrapping her, reassuring her. As one of his hands began to rub her back the other one made his way to her face. Taking her chin he forced her to look up, right into his eyes.

"Rogue... listen to m' 'cause I'm only gonna say dis once." He waited until she nodded to continue, "When y'r hurting bad as dis... it ain't de time to shut out dose who care for y', or drive us away."

"Don't yah get it Cajun? Mah power is out of control. Ah'm dangerous! Yah stay close to meh, yah're gonna get hurt!"

"My risk. My choice... I can take care of myself." **(4)**

"But..." Rogue said hesitantly.

"_Non_! No more but no more doubts or fears... as I said, I can take care of myself. Let m' take care of y' _chère_, let m' love y'... 'cause dat's what I want."

"To love meh, that's what yah want?" She asked as her eyes sparkled with surprise.

"Absolutely..." he said cupping her face in both of his hands now.

"Ok."

"Ok?" He said laughing, that certainly wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"Yeah... because Ah love yah too Remy LeBeau," Rogue said wrapping her arms around his neck. Their faces were mere inches apart, and the rush of wanting to touch was killing the both until they both succumbed to their senses. His empathy allowed him to notice the passion that was hungrily devouring her so he took out a little thin cloth of his jeans and placed it over Rogue's lips. Before she could even make a move he crushed her lips on hers holding her face in his gloved hands.

Although Rogue was taken aback by his action, she was more amazed by the feeling Remy was raising in her, so she kissed him back opening her mouth in order to feel his tongue and deepen the kiss, which became more passionate each second. She tilted her head back so his lips (protected by the cloth) could travel down her neck and the whole world around them melted away. The burning sensation that was boiling Rogue's entire body didn't pass unnoticed and the feeling of her arms snaking around his neck and her body arching under his sent him over the edge. He needed her as much as she needed him. Taking locks of white hair off her face, Remy stared at her and the way she looked made his heart throb. Rogue was in ecstasy, her pulse went off and the heating of her body was driving him crazy. Remy's hands were immobilizing her and Rogue got lost into the new feeling, she couldn't move. She smiled at him and he didn't smile back, something that confused Rogue. Lying underneath him was the girl who couldn't be touched, and who certainly has never been touched like this before. Yet here he was, ready to posses her if her power wasn't an impediment, and almost determined to rip her shirt off and have his way with her, how dare he? Remy cursed himself and instantly felt ashamed of his weakness. This wasn't just another girl; she wasn't one of his once usual one-night stands. She happened to be Rogue, the most important girl in his life, the one person he cared the most and the only girl he ever fell in love with.

"_Desole chère_, I... I never meant to forced y' into this..."

"Don't be," Rogue assured him aware of what he meant. This was a whole new world for her and she knew he didn't want to rush things… the fact she didn't know was that it was a whole new thing for him too. "Ah... Ah wanted to, Ah needed to... Ah need yah Remy."

"And y' have m' Rogue. Y' have dis Cajun entirely." He said as he made himself comfortable and pulled her body close to him, wrapping one arm around her in a tender embrace.

Curling up against him, Rogue closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest hearing his heart beats slowly ease off.

"Remy?" She asked in a faint voice.

"_Oui_?" He turned his face down, smelling her hair as he did it.

"Please... don't leave." She pleaded.

Remy didn't answer, he only smiled tenderly and pulled Rogue's body closer to him, his arms grabbing her by the waist as she hugged him tightly. With their bodies intertwined, the two southerners finally fell asleep. Two people whose lives were full of each other.

Truth was that Remy LeBeau had known many women in his relative short life, yet he had never cared for any other as he did for Rogue. That was the reason he was here, at Xavier's Institute, tonight in her room. And therefore, he hadn't the slightest intention of leaving her. Truth was that Rogue had her doubts and fears to fight with, that her inner demons weren't defeated yet. But she was tough, she always had been and now she had a new reason to do it, the guy that was holding her tight, Remy LeBeau.

Neither Rogue nor Remy expected to find this, and both of them were sure they would have to learn how to handle it together, yet they were more than willing to. Because when all is been said and done you can hope to dream about the future. And in the lives of Rogue and Remy LeBeau that future meant love, it just meant to be...

**...**

Liked it? please don't forget to drop me a review!!!  
Ok first, I choose _Closer_ as Rogue's favorite movie, because it's one of my very favorites too, so if some of you don't like it sorry, I mean no harm... I truly recommend it to anyone who hasn't seen it! Anyway here's the thing, I was thinking on ending this fic here. I know it's not a 'real' ending, and that there are many things loose or unsolved. I've been thinking about the probable next chapter but the ideas kind of get mixed up (in my head) with 'Never Again' ones... .. so what do you think? suggestions are gladly welcomed!

Quotes:

_Help me.__  
We will, Rogue, just stay calm.__We're your friends.  
I have no friends!  
_

_There's too many of them!  
Stop resisting me Rogue, help me! We can wipe out those personalities together, one by one.  
Rogue, come on! You can do this!_**  
All from:**** X-men Evolution. Self-Possessed. (As you noticed Logan and Xavier weren't here, so Remy, Scott and Jean got the quotes)**

_Be brave, chere. Gambit never say dis to anyone but you... Gambit... loves you._**  
From: X-men, the animated series. **_**Reunion**_** - part 2.**

_Remy! Is it you? Is this real?  
I can prove it wit' a kiss. But dat'll likely put a crimp in our conversation since your powers make me pass out.  
Don't joke, please. Just hold me. So ah can pretend Ah'm safe.  
In my arms, chère, you always will be._**  
From: X-Treme X-Men Annual 2001**

_Rogue, when you're hurting bad as dis… it ain't the time to shut out those who care for you, or drive us away.  
Don't you get it, Cajun? My power is out of control. Ah'm dangerous! You stay close to me, you're gonna get hurt."  
My risk. My choice. I can take care of myself._**  
From: X-Men #109**


End file.
